Human melee
by Hunter Prime
Summary: Welle three humans host a melee game
1. Default Chapter

Note I do not own Nintend or any charecters but Steath froce is mine and so are Uchenna, Lucas Sara and Mimic man is a freind'sIdea that he asked Me to use.I also Do not own any thing from Rare.  
  
Well You guyes I wanted to play Melee so Me, Lucas, and Sara desided to host a melee tormant, but Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Giga bowser said no. We chalnged them to a battle for control of Super Smash Brothers Melee 2: The new tormant! This Is what hapened!  
  
Master Hand: You Three humans, One Black, One Hispnic and one Philipno note the refere is white (I am not trying to be racest). Me: Well we are agents of Steath force! Our powets are stronger! Dragon Mode! Sara: well this my third mission so ... Anglic power up! Lucas: Power mode Maxium combo! Me: master hand you will die! We commined our abiltes to proudce the TRI- beam a combintion of Dragon, Anglic and Tenchlolgcal powes Master hand: Please don't kill us we were weak and you are strong! Crazy Hand:yeah we were slaking US: We will let you free but yo will be sub- bosses for our new tormant in the Nintendo system. Mh, CH GB: Ok:  
  
So after that we got some koopas,pinkmin,robots and people the new space station/ Battle dome was completed! It used amultiphasic sheild and had a dimond ladden Quadtitatum sheild and was see througd due to its atomic structure.It could hold 1,000,000,000,000 beings beacuse it was 160 old space stations.  
"Now what?" asked Sara as i was using the Computer to send some E.mail. " We call these People" Me and Lucas responded. These are the Fighters 32 of them 1. Mario Champion of the 2 Melee tormant. 2.Luigi 3.sonic 4.Peach 5.Zelda 6.Link 7.Dark Link 8.Bowser 9.Donkey Kong 10.Diddy kong 11.Mewtwo 12.Pikachu 13.Kirby 14.Captin Falcon 15.Yoshi 16.Fox 15.Falco 16.Ness 17.Ice climbers 18.Samus Aran 19.Mimic man 20.Gannon 21.Marth 22.Roy 23.Daisy 24.Dixe Kong 25.Yuske Yursme! 26.Sam Fisher 27.Yami Yugi 28.Wind Waker link 29.Talis 30.Omega Hunter the 2 31.Wario 32.Knuckles! This is what happend on the way to the Battle planet! Be right back! 


	2. melee battle

Well I am Back To Write about the New Melee tormant! These are the melee battlers 1.Mario Champion of the 2 Melee tormant. 2.Luigi 3.Sonic 4.Peach 5.Zelda 6.Link 7.Dark Link 8.Bowser 9.Donkey Kong 10.Diddy kong 11.Mewtwo 12.Pikachu 13.Kirby 14.Captin Falcon 15.Yoshi 16.Fox 15.Falco 16.Ness 17.Ice climbers 18.Samus Aran 19.Mimic man 20.Gannon 21.Marth 22.Roy 23.Daisy 24.Dixe Kong 25.Saurmi Gorida! 26.Sam Fisher 27.Yami Yugi 28.Wind Waker link 29.Tails 30.Omega Hunter the 2 31.Wario 32.Knuckles!  
  
This is what hapend "So any whay" I Said to Sara "'ll get these People to come." 5 days later the Mushroom and Saumus Ship arived in Bay one. "Hi and welcome to the new tornmant."Mario, Lugi, Peach, Daisy, welcome" "Also welcome Samus to this New tormant. Your quaters are in hall 56-R along with the eating Quaters in the Melee Vilage"Sara said this when we put tracking devices on you so we can see where you are your ship is on the 7 level and the FG Sector Ok. Captin falcon and Samuri Gorda should come along with the F-Zero circut that is running here Ok next ship that arived was the Triforce. It carried Two Links, Zelda and Gannondorf. I introudced my self and told them that we were the new melee bosses. they laughed untill i destroyed and then rebuilt their ships  
Then a homemade starship came to our spacestation. Sonic,Knuckles and Tails came to our midst and we We told them where their quaters were and then a large lone starship came to our tornament. We scanned Fox's and Falco's blasters and we adjusted there levels so they would be legal to use. The first day over we learned that that Hunter, Yugi would be late beacuse of a suupernova blocking thier hyper drive! They arived and Yugi broght Joey, Tea and Tristan.They got there and Hunter loaded his weaposn. We passed them and we saw Three space capsules land on the solar panel.The Kongs got out, and We showed Marth+ Roy came using Telportation.Kirby's Warp Star came here and The Ice Climbers Used a Broowed Spaceship.The pokemon along with Ash Brock and Misty to meet in the last House in The melee Vilage. Dark link decided to sneak up on link later.  
At the village the Meleeists started talking. Yugi and Mimic man started talking about Acient Egyptan myths and How they got there powers. Mimic man was a space Explore of the Neo-Domican conlie Earth Launched in 2400. Omega Hunter and Samus were talking About There Expernces as bounty hunters. Omega Met me when we both had to save Sotitous from the Swarm. Zelda and Link started flrting like the end was coming and The traing facilty was being used to full capisty. . Luigi and Daisy were also flirting like crazy but the biggest flirting award was Mario and Peach! Finaly, Mario and Wario were treating each other like eaquals.  
  
Mario chose to use a new suit for the tormant. He changed his usual attire to include a cape and a powerd up fire-ball launcher. Ness Had grown up over the 3 years since the previous tornament. His Pk-thunder had been replaced with Pk-Storm and his Pk-fire had been replaced with Flaming Spears! Wario had a super ground pound and a power punch had been bosted 100% Luigi had decided to use his vacumm and Daisy had brought bombs that were disgused as plants ie:watermellons, apples beets carrots that sort of thing.  
Bower had sharpend his claws and spikes and Donkey kong brought his brass knuckles to power his punch.Marth wore his finest silk and so did Roy. Ness came wearing a Jersy for the NY Yankees! he used a titatum\steel bat,and Astro-jax.  
Samus wore her fusion suit.It had a limit on 150 missles for safety and she still had her plasma beam and morph ball and power bombs.Omega hunter, a 21st century solder powerd by ailen technolgcy. His name was thomas Alafno. His weapon is an Ion sniper rifle. His weapon had infte ammo and surived 12 years of use or so they thoght.  
Yoshi looked the same but three years of studing all forms of marital arts changed him. He used numchucks and a ninga sowrd to fight and he wanted to win! Mewtwo had been explorig the gailcy on a hovercycle and still had on a leather jacket from cornsetta his only human equal. pikachu had learned the thunder wave and still could use his previos mves. Captin Falcon hadn't changed execpt in power. His falco punch almost completly destroy a mile size metor. Sarumi gorda hated Captin Falcon for almost outdoing him in power, but his speed was tripled. Mimic man with his gasoues aperance was prepared to copy his way to victory! Sonic had his uasal apearce and Tails was practing his abiltty to turn insble and he did well. Fox and Falco were working with their skills and they were perfect or so they thought. The ice climbers had climbed Mt.Everst and Olmus mons[the highest tresteal mountaion in the Earth Systm.]They took graplers and arm hookers to help them climb up the mountains and also as weapons.  
Finaly the triforce players:Link, Wind waker link, Gannon,Zelda and Dark Link. Link, with his Master sword, and traditonal weapons. Zelda with her Sowrd Susana and her new more powerfull magic magic. Gannon, with his evil powers and his abilteys was Almost pure evil. That is all the melee people for now hahahaahahahahahahha see ch 3 


	3. melee pt 3

Welcome back my freinds! this is chapter 3 of the melee! "attion all competors",said the computer,"please report to the brefing hall for futher instructions." All the fighters ran down to the brefing room expcting master and crazy hand. However when they saw us 21 year old fighters they started lauging! I whoped Link's butt and Lucas beat up Omega just to get a point across that we wern't odarny Adults! We told them how the comptition was going to work. "There are going to to be indviual fights randomly elected on this spacestation. Then the semifinals are going to be on this planet called the feilds of the dead!!" "Then" I said "we will put you on 4 staidums." "The first" said Lucas "is the Duelist feild." He conuned on "It uses the persos abilteys to proudce an perfect fihting feild. The second is the danger lands. it is a sphere that uses its computer to make the ultamte dangers.The third is the time warp. It mixes the time-space contuim to proudce bings to fight AND new past, presnt and future stages to fight on. the final is Battlefield! the Finals will be held on Final destion prime!" " We will fight the winner of tis comp and the prise is 1,000,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 metric tons of gold! All the smashers were temted to try but the only way to get is...is to get past the Deamons Prime and go in past the dead real gate and to the sub- dimeision we creaed for the gold." "Now please draw lots out of this bottle"Sara said as all the charcters came in. 10 minuets later "these are the results" said Sara  
1.Mario Champion of the 2 Melee tormant.V.S 15.Yoshi 2.Luigi v.s17.Ice climbers  
  
3.Sonic v.s20.Gannon  
  
5.Zelda vs4.Peach  
  
6.Link vs 7.Dark Link  
  
8.Bowser v.s 14.Captin Falcon  
  
9.Donkey Kong V.S 18.Samus Aran  
  
10.Diddy kong V.S 31.Wario  
  
12.Pikachu v.s28.Wind Waker link  
  
16.Fox V.S 11.Mewtwo  
  
15.Falco V.S 30.Omega Hunter the 2  
  
16.Ness v.s19.Mimic man  
  
21.Marth v.s 32.Knuckles!  
  
22.Roy v.s 13.Kirby  
  
23.Daisy V.S 25.Saurmi Gorida!  
  
24.Dixe Kong 27 V.S.Yami Yugi  
  
26.Sam Fisher v.s 29.Tails ROUND 1 Sam Fisher v.s tails Ready ago! 


	4. melle cont

Welcom back last time the fights were diced and the first match was mario vs Yoshi All of a sudden...the ground shakes! " Oh my god it is the torists they are copmming" I said "Computer actavte the automated tourist system!" "System actvated" said the computer. 9 hours later "Welcome to the greatest fighting tornament" "Yayyyyyyyyyy,goes the crowd as the compition starts" "First,I would like to than the united earth fedritition, Seath Force and the Lone Wolf, The Earth Dimenison project. for traning me and let the battle start! "In this corner the Italtian Plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario! "Yaaaaaaaaa" "In this corner, a dinosaur that isn't purple! From Yoshi's Island, Yoshi" "I want a clean battle" said the scothish reff""ready said Mario?" "Go" said"Yoshi! Mario uses His coin robber attack but Yoshi counters with egg sheild! Mario is blown away with Yoshis Super kick! Then he punches Mario wit his rotten Egg Fist! Mario is defated with 3minetds to spare! "This melee's winner! Yoshi is contuing to the second round! 2 hrs later Dark link :link die :bullets rain and blood falls:: Sara saw the devistation as link was killed but she healed him with her powers. Second match ready! Go!  
Luigi used his vacum aginst the ice climbers! The duo conterd with their Super Squall hammer and the Team used their power strike move to almost defeat Luigi. Luigi was almost beat but he used his new smash attack "The hat killA" to counter their abiltys and to destroy their hamers. Luckly the team was so smart to use there grapplers to grab luigi so he couldn't move. Popo used his firstt wave to damage Luigi but he shot himself at Nana to distract Popo. She was Ko'd instantly and Popo gave up! We had a 2 day deleay and we learned 5 things 1 Never give foxes steak 2 Do not steal peoples weapons 3 Do not make jokes on people 4 Never give an inventor a book of universal knowlge 5 The universe takes too long to chart Email me at RacerExplores@aol.com Round three Sonic v.s Gannon Ready? Go! Sonic was speeding around gannon and createn a torando. Gannon used his dark blast to hit sonic but his speed combined with the darkness to proudce the dark torando. After that the sheild amost gave out due to the energy.Sonic became Super Sonic and started to damage Gannon with his power. Gannon, however used his brute strenth to attempt to squezz the life out of Sonic. Finaly Sonic barely won beacuse Gannn ran out of dark energy! Meanwhile in sonics Room... "What a match"said sonic exhastued! "Uchenna isn't kidding He must be part android to surive all these attacks. Round 4 Zelda v.s Peach Ready? Go! Zelda Opend up the melee by attacking Peach wither sword! Peach counterd by gently floating away and then she threw a bomb flower. Zelda batted the flower towards the top of the dome and then used her new spell to attack peach with the shadow of the past. Peach used her compact to reflect it away and she took a swing at Zelda. Zelda used her sword to defend and then she barely survied beacase or her magical asorbation force. Peach saw how she was losing the battle so she use her smash attack on the ground beacuse it wold K.o Zelda. Zelda turned into Sheik at the last moment and then she used her chain to grab Peach and then Ko'd her on the last monent. Break............. so Email me +Revew me o.k 


End file.
